More Than Just Friends
by Akio the Dragon Master
Summary: [One Shot] What would happen if Alexis decided to tell Jaden how she felt about him? What would happen?


**This is just a fun little one shot I felt like writing one day. …It then took _forever_ to actually write and finish it.**

**Anyways, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

'I had that dream again… The one with me and Jaden. Jaden and I. Jaden and me. Whatever! We were walking along the beach together in the setting sun. Then we stopped and he took my hands and told me how much he loved me. And then… We kissed.' Alexis could feel her cheeks burning at the thought of it. She was standing next to her window, watching the rain pummel the glass panes. She smiled sadly. 'Not that that'll ever happen in real life. What do I have to do to get him to notice me for more than just a friend?' 

"Oh my gosh! Alexis!"

Alexis whipped around in surprise and then smiled. "What's up, Mindy?"

"There's someone outside who wants to talk to you!" Mindy smiled slyly. "He's pretty cute, too. I think you'll like him."

Alexis's heart started pounding. Could it be? Would Jaden come all the way up to the Obelisk dorms just to see her? "Where is he?" Alexis asked calmly.

"In the commons," Mindy answered, grabbing Alexis's wrist. "C'mon, follow me."

"Do I have a choice?" Alexis laughed as her friend dragged her to the Obelisk Blue Commons.

Alexis stared at the boy Mindy was point to. "Who is that?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"Don't you know? That's Johnny King! His father owns King Enterprises!"

"What's that?"

"Who cares? The point is he's talented, rich, and cute! What more could you want?"

"Personalt-" Before she could finish what she was saying, Alexis was shoved in front of the strange boy. She cleared her throat. "Johnny? I heard you wanted to talk to me?"

"A-A-Alexis," he stammered, "I was um… Just wondering… Ifyou'dliketogooutsometime!"

"What?"

Johnny took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you'd like to go our some time?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

Alexis smile sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Johnny. You seem like a very nice guy, but I'm afraid I'm interested in someone else at the moment."

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry I bothered you…"

"No, no, no. It wasn't a bother at all! I'm flattered, really. But maybe we could still be friends?"

Johnny smiled sadly. "Sure, I'd like that. I'll catch you later then."

"Later," she replied as she watched him leave.

"So, you're interested in someone else, huh?" a voice whispered in her ear, causing Alexis to jump.

"Atticus! Don't do that!" 'Ugh, he has the _worst_ timing.'

"Who's the lucky boy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. And I think I know who you're talking about. A certain Slifer Red, perhaps?" he slyly prodded. Her face was on fire. Atticus laughed. "Gods Alexis, it's so obvious."

"You're also the one who thought it was obvious I loved Chazz," she retorted.

Atticus shrugged. "A minor miscalculation."

"Minor?!"

"_Anyways_, I know I'm right this time."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"The color of your face is a bit of a tip off."

"It's hot in here."

"It's seventy degrees."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Lexi. As I was saying before, I know you like Jaden and I know you're hopeless when it comes to love. And that's exactly why Dr. Love has decided to come to your aid."

"I don't need your help."

"I think you do. Now, come with me; we have a lot of planning to do."

* * *

"Atticus, this has to be the most cliché plan on the entire planet." 

"You're such a pessimist. There's a reason why people always do this. Besides, what could be more romantic than a walk on the beach in the setting sun?"

"Not much," she admitted quietly.

"Exactly! You'll meet Jaden here, you'll walk together, talk a bit, confess your undying love for each other, and BAM! A happy ending. It's the perfect plan."

"Atticus, you're such a-"

"Romantic genius? Yes, I know. Now, I'm going to go fetch Jaden. You wait here and think of what to say." Before Alexis could protest, her hopeless romantic of a brother was already making his way to the Slifer dorms.

Alexis started pacing nervously. What if Jaden didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him? What if he did? What if he likes someone else? Alexis started panicking. Was this whole thing a big mistake? Should she leave? What was Atticus going to tell Jaden to get him to come here? Did it seem desperate to have your big brother set you up?

"Hey Alexis!" A voice called out, penetrating her thoughts. Alexis could feel her heart race and the color rise to her cheeks. 'Oh no, he's here! What do I do? What do I say?'

"Oh, hey Jaden. What's up?"

"Actually I was about to ask you the same thing," he replied. "I got a note from you saying you wanted to talk. …How'd you get from the dorms and here so fast?"

Alexis stared at him blankly for a moment, not entirely sure what Jaden was talking about. Then realization hit her: Atticus. She laughed nervously. "Oh, you know, it's a secret."

Jaden laughed. "If you say so! So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh... Um… You see… I wanted to know if… If you… If you could help me think of a way to improve my deck." 'That was lame. He's never going to buy that.'

Jaden's eyes lit up. "Sure! I'd love to help." Excited, he started chatting away, brainstorming ideas to help his friend. Meanwhile, Alexis put on a happy face, trying to participate in the conversation while fighting back the urge to blurt out why Jaden was really there.

After a while, the conversation came to a hiatus and awkward silence quickly followed. Alexis took a deep breath, preparing herself to take the plunge and to tell Jaden how she felt. "Jaden… We've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Since week one."

"Exactly. Well, I kind of realized something." She looked up at Jaden to see that he had a confused look on his face. "I realized that… Well, I really like you, Jaden."

Jaden's confused expression cleared almost instantaneously and he replied brightly, "I really like you too, Alexis."

"Really?" she asked, relief flooding over her.

"Of course!" Jaden laughed. "Man, Lex, you had me worried there for a moment. You were being so serious I thought you were going to say you didn't want to be friends anymore."

"Of course not! I'd never say that!"

"Well, there was that one time you were corrupted by the Light-"

"Don't even go there." Despite her initial nervousness, she could feel a smile creep onto her face. This was why she liked Jaden so much. Not matter how she was feeling, not matter how nervous or scared or depressed she was, Jaden could always make her feel safe and happy again. "So, you really meant it then? You really like me?"

"Sure. I like all my friends," he replied, laughing. "Just like I like Syrus and Chumley and Chazz…" Alexis could feel her heart sink as Jaden continued listing names.

"No, Jaden, I mean I _really _like you."

"I really like you too, Lex. You're one of my best friends!"

"No, Jaden-" she stopped and looked down, a small smile graced her lips. "Yes, best friends. That's exactly how I feel."

"Great! I'm glad we talked Alexis." He glanced up at the sky. "Wow, it's getting dark. We should probably head back. Do you want me to walk you to your dorms?"

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, you're not allowed near the girls' dorms at this hour."

"You're right. Well, see you tomorrow, Lex!" With a happy wave, Jaden disappeared into the dark, leaving Alexis by herself, still smiling. 'Best friends. Maybe it's better this way.'

* * *

**Dude! Three pages! Well, that's it for this fic. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
